Boy Of A Different Color
by yaris
Summary: This is a story of a teeneger who lives a stressful life. The story is better if accompanied by the soundtrack Horse Of A Different Color by Big and Rich. Please R and R. Rated T for language.


This fic took a lot of work, it's written to fit with Big and Rich's album: Horse of a Different Color. So the story is a better read while playing the music in the background. It may be a bit confusing but I've directed where to cue which song. I know that obviously not everybody reads at the same time, but nothing is perfect. I hope you enjoy. Please R&R. The songs do occur in the story in the order that they do on the CD if the current song finishes playing before you finish reading do not let the next song play until directed.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, Big and Rich, or Horse of Different Color (or any songs on the CD).

Boy of a Different Color

Cue Rollin'

Heero knew he was strong, smart, and athletic, but he didn't know that he was wanted by a new rebel force called Fire Diamond. He also didn't know he was being followed by them.

He turned up the street that his apartment was on. Then followed his daily routine of kneeling by the pay phone, waiting, waiting, gone! When the bus rounds the corner he takes off towards his apartment to see if, one, he can beat the bus which he always did, and two, see how long it takes him to reach his apartment. The war had been over for about seven months, but he wanted to keep in shape, just because it felt good.

As he sped down his street, he realized a black sedan pacing him. He sped up, so did the sedan, he slowed, the sedan followed. He maintained his speed, being sure he was a long way ahead of the bus he stopped abruptly and hauled out his handgun, the car lost control and crashed into a big oak tree. Heero fired two shots at the car and started running again, he made a mental note of how easy it was to run since the shots he fired scared away most of the people, the others made sure to get out of his way.

When he got to his apartment he didn't bother to wait and see how much ahead of the bus he was, nor did he write down his time, although he made a point to memorize it.

He knew if someone wanted to get him bad enough they would follow him here. He reloaded his gun just in case. And ran to the window to watch for them. He got there in time to see the buss pass by the apartment window.

He saw two men running down the street, one pointed towards his apartment, the other had blood trickling down his face. Was that from the crash or Heero's gun?

They entered the building, her heard them run through the hall and stop at his door, not wanting to explain to the landlord how the door box got broke he opened the door for them, a bold move, but he knew he could handle it. He pointed his gun up to the first guy that walked in.

"Wait, wait!" He yelled. "Put the gun down Heero Yuy, we're not here to kill you."

"Who are you! Who sent you!"

"We're with the Fire Diamond rebels," explained the one with the bloody face. "We want you to test our latest Mobile Suit for us."

"What if I'm not interested!" Heero glared at the two unwelcomed guests.

"She said you might say that."

"Who?" Heero was listening now. Who would start a rebellion against the Relena Peacecraft?

"Commander Shebeiker." Said the one with the bloody face.

Heero stood there thinking.

"Hilde Shebeiker might ring a bell." Offered the other guy.

"What? She started a rebellion against Relena, why?

"We have reason to believe that Relena is about to overthrown by an unknown person, that's all were at liberty to say."

"You'll have to talk to Commander Shebeiker about the rest."

Cue Wild West Show

"Hmmm, right, then we'll leave right away. Ordered Heero. The two guys weren't very keen on being ordered by someone not even in their rebellion. But they knew they were no match for Heero.

"Ummm, we have no car remember." Reminded the bloody face man.

"We'll take mine, it's in a parking garage next door." Said Heero.

They piled into Heero's Mercedes-Benz and tore out of the garage, smoking the tires along the way.

Hero had to ask for directions only once and he knew exactly where their HQ was. Not that it wasn't well hidden.

"So now that I'm definitely going with you, maybe you should tell me more." Heero coaxed.

The two men glanced at each other, and the man in the front seat said. "All we know is that someone on Relena's Peace Counsel is going to try to replace her, Commander Shebeiker will have to explain the rest."

"Have you asked any of the other Gundam pilots?"

"No. We were told to get you to test the new mobile suit for now. We suspect that after we may be told to recruit he others as well."

"I see. If I choose to stay with the Fire Diamond, will I be allowed.?

"I don't see why not." Replied the bloody face man.

Heero thought this over before pulling onto the empty lot which concealed the HQ.

To all of their surprise 10 men all dressed in black were standing on the lot, they turned and started shooting at the Benz, Heero dodged the bullets and drove bhind another building.

The other guys looked shocked. "Well it wasn't a trap." He thought.

The guy with the bloody face, whose name was Jose by the way, asked to no one in particular, "Who the Hell were those people."

"I guess Hilde's HQ wasn't a well kept secret." Thought Heero

They had parked behind the next building over. After they had stopped they jumped out and started walking. As soon as they were in sight of the men in black (no your not supposed to cue Men In Black by Will Smith here) they were shot at. They shot back. Heero's bullet made contact. One down 9 to go.

The other two men were amazed at how good of a shot he was. He walked behind the building to the other side, and shot from there, 8 left.

Jose and the other guy, Ben, shot while Heero had the MIB's attention, 7.

"This is taking too long for ten men, what's wrong with me?" He said to himself.

He ran out from behind the building and ran towards them as he shot. 6, 4 (Jose got one), 3. By this time he was right next to the other two men in black guys. He punched one in the stomach and shot him, stabbed the other when he was trying to sneak up on Heero.

They searched them all and found nothing, Jose went to the secret entrance and found that it had been sealed, next to it there was a black piece of construction paper with a message on it. Pretty smart thought Heero, it's harder to see black on black. In white caulk lines that were barely noticeable were the words, Gone to location B, be safe, Commander Shebeiker.

"Where's Location B?" Heero asked quietly so they wouldn't be overheard. He could hear sirens in the background, getting louder.

They gave directions to a smaller, more secretive empty lot. They ran back to the car and peeled off.

Cue Big Time

"Mr. Yuy, welcome, I've heard a lot about you from Duo."

"Same." Heero replied, right now he was more interested in what the rest of Fire Diamond was doing now. They had all stopped working, now they were either staring at his clothes or snickering at him.

"I trust these two told you the important details, I'll talk with you later and fill you in. For now let's see what you can do."

He heard some of them chuckle at that last sentence. As he got into the Mobile Suit he heard one of them say to another, "What can he possibly do?"

Heero got in and sized up the arena, it was big with white walls, floor and roof. In the right hand corner facing the gate where the opponent came out of was a screen, which said; Highest level 5.

"That's it?" Heero thought.

On the other side was a screen saying current level, it lit up and displayed the number 1.

The gate opened up, Heero tensed up, ready to strike. He relaxed when he saw that it was just a modified Leo. "That's it?" he said again, disappointed. "This is going to be boring."

The Leo poised, ready to charge, it used a six foot long beam saber, as far as Heero could tell it had no other weapons. He didn't see how it was fair to the Leo, he was in a machine whose meachanical capabilities were border line Gundam. Of course right now it was only equipped with a six foot beam saber.

The Leo suit barely had a chance to move before Heero sliced through it. He switched on the speaker and laughed his evil laugh, he saw everybody's faces go from surprise and anger to fear. Except Hilde's of course, she knew he was better than that.

The control room attendant advanced Heero to level 2. Hilde stuck up ten fingers, some of them gasped. He had just skipped the boring levels and he hoped ten was a lot more challenging. Of course for him it wasn't. The onlookers were about to cross the line between angry and downright scared. He chuckled to himself.

"Fifty!" She yelled to the attendant. She had to yell it out twice so the attendant could be sure he heard her right. Heero was sure he saw someone faint.

The Leo came out, different armor, a small laser rifle and a seven foot beam saber.

Heero almost sighed. Before the Leo could get one shot out, Heero had slashed it in half.

Three people applauded. He was finally winning them over. But most of them were not happy at all.

Hilde realized this and decided instead of going to 80 she would just go to 60. After all she didn't want to give him a bad name.

He sliced through that one the same as the last one. By this time his audience was not pleased, why could he do so much better than them.

Hilde signaled to the control room to stop the test. Heero's score flashed on the board now. He got out of the suit and walked past the previous record holder, who was now very angry, without even glancing at him. Heero stood next to Hilde.

"Good job." she said, then she whispered to him, "We'll talk later."

The lunch bell rang, and everyone got up and started to leave through the two big doors.

"Hey come on, it's dinner time Heero!" Said one enthusiastic worker, he only looked about fourteen.

"It takes all kinds I guess." Heero thought.

The boy led Heero to a lunch room, Heero looked around, there were people of every age shape and size, although the boy was definitely the youngest.

They were all in a line moving steadily along amongst the carts of food. It was like a buffet, all you can eat too. Duo would love it here. He chuckled inside.

He sat at a table with the boy and about 20 other people, he ate his food and was just finishing the big slab of chocolate cake when the former record holder walked in. He scanned around the room, his eyes locked with Heero's. He came over to the table, Heero stood up.

Cue Kick My Ass

"That was rigged in the test room today, it had to be! There's no way a little bastard like you could be that good!" He yelled.

"Why don't you two settle this in the fencing room." Suggested Hilde.

Heero, the former record holder-Damien-, the boy, Hilde and about 15 other people made their way to the fencing room.

Heero and Damien suited up and stood face to face.

"Ready, Fence!"

"First to three points." Said Damien.

Heero let Damien make the first move. Heero blocked and retaliated.

"Point!" Cried the boy.

Damien got mad and lunged at Heero. He blocked, Damien attacked again, again, again. Heero dodged the last one and countered.

"Point!" The boy repeated.

"Damn you!" Yelled Damien.

He lurched at Heero as fast as he could. Heero dodged and struck him with the sword. He drew blood.

"Point, match!"

Heero unsuited and returned to work. He was only just through the doors when Hilde called him over.

"Follow me." She said. Then she turned and walked through a small door.

Inside was a big viewing screen, she sat down, motioned for Heero to do the same, typed in something to the computer, pressed the enter key, waited.

A picture and bio of a boy about the same age as the boy who worked here appeared on the screen.. It said his name was Hidab Hashid, that he was 13, 5'1", 120 Lbs, and that he was a member of Relena's Peace Counsel.

Hilde told Heero that this character was the suspect of the overthrowing of Relena. Heero stared at the screen again. She told him that he had a plan for the 12th of June. This was the 11th.

"Your're first mission is to find out what this plan is and stop it before it starts. I'm sure there are many more plans to come."

"Why don't we shoot him now and get it over with." It was more of a statement than a question.

"Because this kid is very important to the counsel, he contributes a lot to the discussions as well as money to the counsel."

"Hmmm," Thought Heero, "Could he really be contributing that much?"

Heero read his mission briefing, which Hilde had brought up on screen. Then he took the keys to his assigned Ferrari, since anything less showing up at the Peace Counsel's HQ would be absurd, and drove off.

Cue Six Foot Town

There was a ball being held at the palace by the Peace Counsel. Heero figured it wouldn't be hard to get inside without being noticed. The real problem was to let Relena know he was there without her hugging him and making a big scene.

Hidab Hashid was indeed 13 years old, but he was actually 5' 2" and 122 lbs. It was thought that he had a great life, he was rich, good looking, and made decisions everyday that influenced the whole world and the colonies. But he didn't like this way of life, he didn't fit in. His peers envied him to the point that they wanted nothing to do with him. He was always expected to be on best behavior, he couldn't be who he wanted to be, he had to dress a certain way, he couldn't play at all, not with his peers or even with his puppy.

Hidab Hashid was not happy at all, he had to be cheerful to everyone. There was good things about it, and he used these to shadow his grief. For one thing he was permitted to lie, steal, cheat, and even swear. His poor mother was drove crazy, she couldn't control this behavior, he could swear on her all he wanted.

"Jesus Christ mother! Not that bloody, get the other one. Can't you do _anything_ right bitch? Fuck, it's just as well I did it myself!" He would say to her while she dressed him. The night of the ball he was particularly crooked because he would have to be cheerful to everyone.

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! _Fuck!_ You damned bitch, do it up right. The fucking shirt is squish, fix it now or I'll have your God damn head for supper tonight. Fuck sakes woman!"

She did as she was told, hiding her tears back to let out after he left. Did he love her? Of course he did. It really hurt him to say these things, deep down. But it was the only way to keep himself from a major meltdown from all the stress.

Cue Holy Water

He walked out of the room after she had done his shirt right. She slouched down by the bed and cried, cried, cried. Hidab's German Shepherd puppy, Herder, nuzzled his head into her tear soaked pants, whimpering softly. She stroked his head.

"Why did this have to happen to my little boy?" She half whispered half sobbed to the pup. "What happened to those blueberry eyes, and sweet, caring smile? Now his eyes are cold and stony, his caring smile a menacing smirk. Oh Herder I miss him so much." She buried her eyes into Herder's back. He looked at her and gave a little whimper. She took the pup into her arms and laid down on the bed with him. Together they fell asleep.

The party had only been started for an hour when she woke up. Herder was hungry and had left, reluctantly, to get some food.

She stalked over to her bedside table, opened the drawer, pulled out the .137 Magnum Plus she kept there for emergencies, made sure it was loaded.

Cue Saved

At the end of the Hashid estate was a river, spanning across the river was a big, steel bridge. The river led to the ocean. In the summers when Hidab was still the caring boy she used to know they would swim here on hot days. Hidab was still good looking at the age of 9, 8, 7 even. He had sandy blond hair, a smooth, tanned chest, and muscular arms and legs.

Hidab loved this river, it wasn't deep, it wasn't rocky. It was in a gorge so from the bridge it was a good 150-200'. He often went down to the river to think. He did this when he had a problem to resolve. Wheather it was personal or glogal.

On this clear, moonlit night, Hidab's mother strolled towards the bridge, she also loved this bridge and had come there often to fix her problems. This was the reason she had come there tonight, to fix a problem. She climbed onto the hard, solid, metal rail of the bridge. She was sure that the drop would kill her but she wanted to be sure. She aimed the silenced gun to her temple and looked down to the rushing water below.

"A journey of a thousand miles begins with the first step." She said aloud.

She took a step off the rail and began the cold, adrenaline-filled, trip to the shallow river. About halfway down she pulled the trigger.

Cue Real World

Hidab was wandering about the ball, shaking hands with people he didn't like, and did not want to like. Exchanging smiles, and courteous nods with bureaucrats.

"This sucks." He thought to himself. He loosened his tie a little, headed towards the refreshments table, poured a cup of punch for himself, headed towards Relena Peacecraft.

"If I'm going to overthrow her, might as well meet her." He concluded. "Miss Relena? Hello, I'm Hidab Hashid." He bowed to her slightly. She curtsied.

"Why hello. I was looking forward to meeting you tonight."

"You were?" He said, forgetting all of his surroundings, just gazing at her, she was beautiful.

"Yes, you contribute so much to the Peace Foundation, I wanted to thank you personally."

Hidab flushed, the first time in his life. "Umm. thank you." He answered. "Would you like some punch?" He offered.

"Oh yes please. Would you do that for me? I can't take two steps and I'm bombarded by people."

He turned and headed towards the refreshments table, which was now crowded with people.

At this time Heero was sneaking pass the guard, which required a lot of skill. He straightened up and walked into the room.

Cue Save A Horse Ride a Cowboy

He walked into the mass of people, they stared at him as he walked by, even though he had dressed for the occasion, he was a few drops short of a gallon of water. He walked up the stairs to the balcony, there were people everywhere, he gazed down on the crowd below, more people. He noticed that even some people below him were looking up and pointing at him. It didn't bother him though. The only person here that knew him was Relena.

"Where is she?" He thought to himself. "Oh well. My mission is to keep an eye on Hidab Hashid. Now where is he?"

He looked, and looked, and looked. After five minutes of being gawked at on the balcony he decided to go back down. He walked around for a few minutes, shuffling his way through the crowd. He didn't find Hidab or Relena. He decided that if he stayed in one spot they might come into his line of vision. He went to an empty table and sat down with a glass of punch. Nothing. After about ten minutes a short, gray haired, official looking man stood to a microphone, and announced that the bar had now been opened.

"That's across the room, maybe I'll spot them over there."

He shuffled across the room, sat down on a stool in front of the bar, ordered a 'Back On Track', a mixture of vodka, blueberry juice, and Pisang Ambon. He gulps it down, orders another.

The drinks are free, at the entrance you are asked to make a donation to the Peace Counsel. Heero obviously did not.

He sips this drink, combs the room for one of the missing two people.

"How can I keep an eye on him if I can't find him?"

Cue Drinkin' Bout You

He spots a beautiful girl, long dress, brown hair, finally he realizes it's Relena. Finally! He catches her eye. He immediately puts his finger to his mouth. She walks over to him, orders a 'After Air'-a creamy blend of Finlandia cranberry vodka, licor 43, and light cream-and takes a stool beside him.

"I must warn you, I draw a crowd where ever I go."

"So do I." He answers.

"So Heero, what brings you here?"

He glances around nervously. "I'm on a mission. You know Hidab Hashid?"

"Ha! Yes he's getting me a glass of punch. Why, are you tailing him?"

Heero nodded.

"What for?"

"I'd rather not say yet."

"Okay. Hidab!" She waves him over, he has two glasses of punch.

He gives her one and takes a long drink out of his. She does the same and lays it in front of her drink.

"Hidab, this is Heero Yuy."

They shake hands, "Hello." Hidab says polietly. Mentally he adds, "This is the 68th fucking person I said that to tonight."

"Hello." Heero says.

They stare at eachother.

"I like this guy. He's silent, stony." Hidab says in his mind.

"Is this kid really planning to overthrow Relena?" Heero wonders.

A girl walks over to the group.

"Hello Angela." Relena says cheerfully.

"Hello Miss Relena." She answers.

Cue Love Train

She looks at Hidab, she runs her eyes up and down his body, he does the same to her. They are the same age. They met once before, at a press conference a few months ago.

"Hi." Angela says. She flushes.

"Hi." He turns red too.

Heero gives Hidab a little push, he ends up right next to Angela, their noses are almost touching.

"Umm, do you, wanna dance?" He asks.

She smiles. "Sure."

They go out onto the dance floor. Relena smiles at Heero. He stands up, holding out his hand. She takes it and Heero leads out to a spot near Hidab and Angela. Just in case.

"That was a nice thing you did back there." She says to him.

He shrugs, "I guess."

Cue Deadwood Mountain

When the song ends Angela kisses Hidab on the cheek. He turns bright, bright red. The onlookers smile and laugh a little.

"Isn't that cute." Says one lady.

Angela leads Hidab out onto the balcony so they can talk. Heero moves to follow them out, Relena pulls him back.

"They'll be fine."

Reluctantly he goes back to the bar with her to finish his drink.

"I should be keeping an eye on him."

"Whatever your following him for he's not going to do it with her there. He likes her, even you can see that."

He stares at the door they went through. He knows something isn't right.

Cue Live This Life, wait for music to start before you start to read.

In the river lay an abused mother, a loveless mother, a wounded mother, a neglected mother, a childless mother, she was lying face down, the cool, sparkling water running over her still lifeless body, Her blood mixing with the water, being carried out to sea. The gun lay in the river too, by her outstretched hand.

The balcony is constructed from marble, it has marble railing, and a beautiful spiral marble staircase. This leads to a garden, a beautiful garden with rose bushes, oaks, lilacs, weeping birches, willow trees, and even a couple sequoia. In the middle of this garden is a small pond, there are swans in the pond, bathing. They walk through the garden, hand in hand. They come to a big steel bridge, the same bridge that Hidab's mother just jumped off of, the same bridge that helped him through his childhood problems. They sat on the railing of the bridge and talked for a whole hour. The ball was finally over. They could hear the starting of vehicles.

"I've got to go." She said sadly. "Will I see you again?"

He nodded and kissed her on the cheek, he watched her make her way up to the ball. The driveway was very long, it would take the first person leaving the ball around five minutes to wind through the garden and get to the bridge.

"There's still time." He thought to himself.

He stood up on the railing of the bridge, stared down at the bottom. He closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

skip the song ahead to approximately 2:20

"You don't have to do this you know" Heero said, emerging from the shadows.

"Yes, I do. It's the only real way to leave my troubled life."

It was a dark night, and it was impossible to see the bottom of the river, the boy stared straight down, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Good bye, Heero Yuy." With that he took a step off the edge.

Heero did not want to hear the sickening sound as he hit the bottom. He walked up to his car and drove away.

At the end of the Hashid estate was a river, spanning across the river was a big, steel bridge. The river led to the ocean. In the summers when Hidab was still the caring boy she used to know they would swim here on hot days. They would never swim here again, Hashid and his mother, not even on the hottest of hot days. However, until they were found at daybreak, they would swim there together, alone, but together.


End file.
